La flor y el demonio (Hana to Akuma)
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Yukihina es un titán, quien tiene la misión de proteger a su prima Isabela, la adoración del Rey demonio. Ambos ingresan a Kibou, la preparatoria que los prepara para la el combate. Sin embargo, no esta solo, sus mejores amigos le ayudaran en dicha travesía, antes que, como dicta la maldición que pesa sobre su prima, acabe con la existencia de ella a más tardar a los 16 años.
1. La historia del amor no nacido

_**La flor y el demonio**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_** Zero**_

_**La historia del amor no nacido**_

Una noche nevada hace no más de 10 años atrás. La pequeña niña a mi cuidado, no podía dormir. Pensé que es normal, dado que es una nueva vida, más ella me sorprendió.

Aproximadamente a las 10:30 pm. Quiso saber algo inusual, sobre mi persona. Quiso que le contase sobre mí, un cuento donde precisamente soy el protagonista.

¿nuevamente me pides lo mismo? Es la segunda vez que lo haces, detente Rui.

Oh vamos Yukihina. Si somos compañeros, debemos conocernos más a fondo. Un simple cuento no le hace nada malo a nadie ¿o sí?

La sola mención de aquello me molestó, mas tuvo razón. Kouji la trajo a casa hace no más de una semana. Al principio temió por su seguridad al estar frente a mi persona, más se acostumbró y me vio como uno más de la familia.

Entiendo… solo esta vez, ¿claro está?

¡Gracias Yukihina!

Inmediatamente recibí un abrazo, logrando que recordara algo de mi pasado turbulento, más me es imposible llevarlo más allá de aquello.

Yukihina… Puedes iniciar cuando quieras.

Noté que yace recostada en su cama, preparada para escuchar mi historia hasta que finalice. Capte la maldita indirecta, así que tome asiento cerca del sillón que yace al lado de la cama. Suspiré hondo e inicie.

La historia se llama "La flor y el demonio"… Antes de continuar, eh de admitir que el comienzo es difícil de explicar, más con el paso del tiempo, el personaje principal entiende que aquel sacrificio es insignificante, comparando con lo que le espera en su cumpleaños dieciséis.

¿Qué pasara en su cumpleaños dieciséis?

Nada en particular, simplemente está destinado a morir.

¿Por qué? Sea quien sea, tiene el derecho de escoger su destino. No existe un libro ya escrito sobre nuestra vida.

¿enserio lo crees? Bueno, en esta historia existe algo llamado "destino"… Al nacer, las personas adquieren la misión de su progenitor, sea cual sea su destino. El personaje principal, "la flor", tiene el destino de sacrificar su felicidad, tristeza, amor y recuerdos por la humanidad.

Es todo. ¿Cómo puede pasar eso?

Su madre, una guerrera que no puede vivir fuera del campo de batalla; protegió a la humanidad de todo aquello que intento dañarla, más sus acciones al encontrar la felicidad, lograron al final de cuentas el que sus hijos crezcan solos y siendo víctimas del abuso al verlos como los culpables de aquella catástrofe.

¡es irracional! Culpar a un par de almas inocentes por aquello.

No es irracional. Al final de cuentas…

¿Qué hay del "demonio"?

No pudo salvar a su "flor".

¿por qué?

Carece del valor suficiente. Incluso hasta el día de hoy… El demonio se lamenta por no haber protegido a la "flor" de todo daño.

Ne… ¿cómo se llama la "flor"?

Se llama Isabela conocida como "Isabela la princesa abandonada".

¿y el demonio?

Yukihina o "Yukihina el sicario de dios".

… ¿Está basado en tu vida?

¿Qué te hace pensar aquello?

Tu voz al hablar, tu rostro que refleja la impotencia de no lograr nada.

Soy un "no muerto", no siento nada.

Si eso es lo que dices… ¿Por qué lloras?

¿eh?

Me acerque al espejo más cercano, notando pequeñas lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. Acerque mi mano a mi rostro, tocando aquel líquido lleno de vitalidad, pero a la vez de arrepentimiento. No soporté mucho, así que asentí.

"retrocederán los años en ti, nacerás de un huevo, crecerás como humano y terminaras siendo vampiro… Eres el salvador de la tierra, no te equivoques hijo mío, enamórate de alguien que te corresponda y nunca te abandonara… Creo en ti… Isabela **la princesa abandonada**".

¿Qué es eso?

Un hechizo para entrelazar almas… Una vez realizado, ambas almas morirán al mismo tiempo, cuyo único equilibrio es el "contrato de matrimonio".

¿qué es un "contrato de matrimonio"?

En la antigüedad, el rey demonio declaro la guerra en contra de la humanidad. Fue un caos total, puesto que pocos ángeles estuvieron dispuestos a abandonar sus puestos y volverse "ángeles caídos" para apoyar a la humanidad. De entre aquellos ángeles que abandonaron el cielo para ayudar a la humanidad, existen 3 ángeles de diferentes rangos, hermanos de sangre, mente y corazón.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

"Hotaru el ángel protector" quien tiempo después fue conocida como "Hotaru la humana", "Gretel la adivinadora del futuro sangriento" conocida después como "Gretel la diosa protectora" y "Azael el ángel de la soledad".

¡Qué hermosos nombres! ¿qué sucedió?

Los tres ángeles, teniendo en cuenta que la humanidad podría perecer, crearon un campo alrededor del mundo. Dicho campo impide que los demonios logren utilizar la mayor parte de su poder demoniaco. Gracias a ellos, la humanidad triunfo. Claro está que a costa de la "vitalidad" de Hotaru.

¿qué le pasó?

Perdió la mayor parte de sus poderes. Los humanos, temiendo de sus poderes, los condenaron a su mayor temor. Hotaru perdió su forma adulta, adoptando el cuerpo de un recién nacido. Gretel, al poder ver la muerte futura de los seres vivos, fue encerrada en Shangri-la… Azael fue condenado a la soledad, sin poder ver a sus hermanas.

¡es injusto, ellos mismos salvaron a la humanidad!

Es verdad, salvaron a la humanidad, más es solo el comienzo.

¿Qué paso después?

El rey demonio, encontró en la entrada de su castillo al cuerpo frágil de Hotaru, quedando prendado de su aura inocente. La adopto como una hija más, causando un revuelto diez años después, al declarar que Hotaru sería una más de sus concubinas.

¡enserio, que malvado es!

Bueno es un rey demonio… Aunque sucedió algo importante en la vida de Hotaru a sus dieciocho años.

¡dime que sucedió! Es interesante.

Encontró una puerta secreta, cuya salida daba al mundo humano. Hotaru conoció un mundo bello, más allá de aquel cielo siempre oscuro, los truenos que cada noche le torturaban y el mirar pesado de los demonios… conoció a los humanos, aquellos que alguna vez temió, le demostraron todo lo contrario.

¿cómo reacciono el rey demonio?

Estalló en ira… Buscó a Hotaru por doquier, sin hallar su paradero en realidad. La tortura inició dos años después, al recibir en la puerta a Hotaru, sonriendo felizmente, más que nada por regresar a su hogar. Lucifer, el rey demonio, nunca imaginó que Hotaru regreso a entregarle una invitación a su boda.

¿Cómo reacciono?

… Declaro la guerra por segunda vez en contra de los humanos. En menos de seis meses, medio planeta tierra yacía a merced de Lucifer, a quien prácticamente suplicaban perdón de rodillas. Dos años después, tras un tratado de paz con los humanos, Lucifer regresó a casa con Isabela, la hija pequeña de Hotaru y su vivo retrato.

¿enserio?

Si… Lucifer vio morir a Hotaru, simplemente por que amó a su esposo, "Albert, el conde de Montecristo" y prefirió morir a casarse con Lucifer.

¡Eso no es razón para matar! ¿Qué pasó con Hotaru, descubrió que fue la causante del escudo?

No del todo. Hotaru murió a manos de Amaimon, el capitán del cuarto escuadrón al servicio de Lucifer. Teóricamente solo Amaimon supo sobre aquello.

¿Qué paso con Isabela?

Rui, ya pasan de las 10 pm. Debes descansar.

Es interesante, déjame escucharla completa… ¿Qué paso con Isabela?

… Isabela fue presa de todo ser viviente. Ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, titanes, licántropos, shinigamis, humanos e híbridos. Isabela "la princesa abandonada", un alma caritativa, guardaba el poder de la destrucción, al mismo tiempo que el poder de la salvación.

Eso no explica nada.

Es más largo de lo que pensé, solamente lo repetiré una sola vez ¿entendido?

¡Claro! Me encanta el escucharte contar cuentos.

A mí no tanto, siempre termino desvelado.

Prometo que no interrumpiré.

Eso espero jovencita.

Quizás este ángel de terrible temperamento sea la salvación a mis pecados, o quizás sea el castigo que dios me impuso. Solo sé una cosa, gracias a ello, logré quitarme el peso de encima tras la muerte de Isabela, aunque me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos. Rui, si alguna vez escuchas esto, quisiera decirte una cosa… Te amo tanto, tanto… Aquel día perdí a Isabela, psicológicamente hablando. La perdí y, gracias a que sigo vivo, entiendo que en alguna parte del planeta, ella vive pacíficamente.

Lamento haberte hecho esto, al ser un no muerto, tu condena es peor, puesto que nunca recordaras aquello. Nunca. Nunca.

Una bella joven mira el cielo estrellado. Cada detalle, cada estrella que alcanza a divisar. Una joven cuyo mirar detona inocencia, mezclada con cansancio e impotencia. No pudo proteger aquello amado. Es más. No tiene alguien a quien amar. Esta sola, debajo de aquel manto de estrellas, mirando la paz y tranquilidad que desprende una fresca noche como estas.

Isabela, es noche, debes descansar

Un joven se acerca por detrás, colocando un suave manto sobre los hombros de la joven, visualmente cansada. Exhausta por caminar tanto tiempo en este planeta. Tanto, tanto tiempo que le es imposible contar con los dedos.

Entiendo Joshua… Descansaré.

Se levantó con pesadez, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de aquel misterioso hombre, rodear por atrás su débil cuerpo. Sonrió. A pesar de no conocer su pasado, dicho hombre la protege con todo, incluso por encima de aquellos que le odian.

Sigues siendo tan cariñoso, no has cambiado nada.  
La misteriosa joven, posó suavemente una mano sobre la de aquel misterioso ser.

Es mi "encanto".  
Dijo en tono burlón, manteniendo una sutil sonrisa sobre en su rostro.

Jeje suena interesante.  
Una suave sonrisa se originó en el rostro de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Deja de burlarte de mí.  
Abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo de la chica. 

La joven sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos y sentir la calidez que dicho cuerpo le brinda. Ah paz y tranquilidad. Sin nada que interrumpa el momento de ambos. El instante en el cual estás con la persona que más amas en el mundo

Te amo… Joshua…

Lentamente la mano de aquella chica, pierde fuerzas y cae hacia abajo. El cuerpo pierde color, fuerzas y la voluntad para seguir. Se deja caer, como si la vida que yace en su interior se extinguiera a gran velocidad. Joshua abrazó el cuerpo con mayor fuerza, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho. Impotencia en resumen. La impotencia de perder lo amado y no lograr hacer nada por mantenerlo a su lado.

También te amo… Isabela…

Pequeñas lágrimas fluyen por sus ojos. Se hinco en el suelo, depositando el cuerpo inerte de su amada. Miró las facciones de la chica, antes tan llenas de vitalidad, aunque cansadas por los años que ha vivido. Ahora frías, pálidas, sin nada que demuestre cuan viva está en realidad.

¡NO!

Joshua abrazó el cuerpo de Isabela, permitiendo dejar ver a aquel hermoso cielo estrellado, el dolor e impotencia que siente en dicho momento. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de aquel cuerpo sin vida, sintiendo todo su ser despedazarse. No hay vuelta atrás. Él la amó en secreto por mucho tiempo, creyendo que sería otro amor no correspondido. Sin saber que es totalmente lo contrario. Pero ya no hay tiempo de lamentaciones. No señor. No es momento de lamentarse, sino de proteger algo que comparte con ella.

Papá.

Una linda criaturita se acercó, vistiendo solo un vestido blanco. Ojos cafés, cabello totalmente lacio y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Una bella niña en espera del amor de su padre. El amor que nunca tuvo.

Hana.

Sin dudar siquiera, abrazó a su hija, derramando todo el arrepentimiento de años. Él nunca se acercó como un padre a su pequeña Hana, por temor a perderla un día de estos, a causa de la salud deplorable de la pequeña. Que tonto fue todos estos años. Isabela ha muerto. No tiene a nadie. Pero es mentira. Tiene a Hana. A la cual protegerá, a costa de su vida, de ser necesario, por encima de cualquier bastardo que ose siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima. Lo jura por los restos de su amada que yace en el suelo, liberada de todo pecado.

Fin.


	2. La promesa quebrantada del pasado

_**La flor y el demonio**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**1**_

_**La promesa quebrantada del pasado**_

Un morocho de piel achocolatada, facciones tan finas que en años porvenir bien puede pasar por un ser bellamente andrógino; camina lentamente por un hermoso bosque, rodeado de árboles, pájaros de diferentes especies, cuyos cantos hacia la naturaleza en general animan de alguna forma al pequeño Yukihina. Un niño de solo 3 años, inexperto en la vida adulta, más tiene una misión. Proteger a su prima, Isabela. La niña que busca por aquel hermoso ecosistema con devoción absoluta.

– ¡Isabela!–la voz del niño hace eco en el lugar, extendiéndose por doquier.

Un gritillo en la lejanía lo alerto de sobremanera. Yukihina dirigió su cuerpo hacia el origen de aquel sonido, encontrando a unos metros, a su prima. Isabela conocida como "la princesa abandonada". Una pequeñita de solo 2 años, cabello achocolatado, por debajo de los hombros y tan ondulado como se espera de su propia falda. Un par de ojos cafés, tan brillantes, derrochantes de inocencia, pureza y sinceridad. Su piel, tan blanca, a comparación de Yukihina, quien es moreno.

–Isabela–se acercó rápidamente hacia la pequeña que se hace imponer, a pesar del profundo dolor que sus facciones intentan reponer sin éxito alguno.

–Yuki–la pequeña Isabela, demostrando ya sus frágiles sentimientos, llora sin consuelo alguno.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Casi me da un infarto al darme cuenta que no estabas conmigo!–comienza a regañarla, más se tranquiliza al verla sana y salva, sujetando el inerte cuerpo de un perrito.

–Lo siento Yuki–se disculpó, tratando de reprimir el llanto sin éxito alguno –lo encontré siendo atacado por un grupo de niños, traté de protegerlo al interponerme, más me protegió y…–mostrando el cadáver – ¡por qué, porque me odian tanto al conocer siquiera mi nombre!–exigió saber.

–Isabela–el pequeño se hincó, para estar a su altura –no es tu culpa, ni siquiera de Hotaru–san… Simplemente sucedió–acariciando su cabeza –así que…–le suelta un cabezazo – ¡si tienes tiempo de estar deprimida, úsalo para aprender a pelear y controlar tu fuerza, mocosa!–se levantó, dejando en el suelo a su prima, quejándose del dolor.

–Yuki–se levanta con fuerza, demostrando un rostro inexpresivo –lo lamentaras–avisa.

Yukihina emprende una carrera, seguido por su pequeña e inocente prima Isabela, cuyo detalle importante es que realmente es un demonio andante al enojarse.

–espera Isabela, creo que podemos hablar tranquilamente, no necesitas matarme a golpes–trata de razonar con ella. Puede que Yukihina sea más serio y ataque al primer movimiento. Más le cuesta defenderse de los ataques casi destructivos de su prima, pues teme lastimarla. Su misión es protegerla no dañarla.

–Yuki, no corras–los ojos de Isabela carecen de brillo alguno. Yukihina prefiere mantener en definitiva una distancia prudente. Su prima será aterradora en el futuro. Uno en el cual será odiada a muerte.

–Isabela, relájate, podemos hablar en definitiva–trata de razonar con ella.

Le obedece. Yukihina siente de repente las tibias manos de su prima, rodear dulcemente sus ojos, impidiendo que vea. Sorprendido por tal acción, trata de revertirla, más las cálidas lagrimas que caen por los ojos de su prima, le detienen de alguna manera dicha acción.

–Isabela, deja ver–Yukihina coloca sus cálidas extremidades sobre las cálidas manos de Isabela, tratando de alguna forma u otra razonar con ella. Esperó unos minutos, pensando que la timidez de Isabela no soportase más de aquella caricia… Se equivocó.

–Yuki–la quebradiza voz de su prima le hizo alarmarse –lamento haber nacido–las lágrimas caen sin restricción alguna. Nunca lloró frente a nadie, más siempre se dio cuenta que Yukihina o quizás Gretel, hayan escuchado sus llantos.

– ¡De que hablas! No es culpa tuya, déjame ver–intenta retirar las manos de su prima, más ella de alguna forma u otra, lo impide con la fuerza de voluntad que yace en su interior –déjame ver–comienza a usar fuerza, hasta que rasguña por accidente una mano de ella, permitiendo ver la escena al oír un quejido por parte de Isabela.

–lo siento–Isabela se inca en el suelo, llorando sin consuelo alguno –lamento haber nacido–se disculpa, bañada en dolor al sentirse impotente al no poder siquiera consolar a su primo, gracias a la imagen que observa con sus propios ojos.

Frente a ambos niños, el cuerpo inerte de una bella joven, no más de 25 años. Largo cabello azabache, con notorias tonalidades azuladas. Piel morena, incluso más que la del propio Yukihina. Su fino cuerpo yace cubierto por un manto blanquizco, contrarrestando con su tez achocolatada. Dicha fina y exquisita figura, yace colgada del cuello, de aquel árbol que sobresale al lado de la casucha.

–Isabela, dime que es mentira–Yukihina no sabe cómo reaccionar. Llorar, gritar, abrazar a su prima en busca de consuelo o simplemente aceptar que su madre no está entre ellos.

–Lamento haber nacido–Isabela llora desconsoladamente –lamento haber nacido Yuki, mi existencia es mi condena… Lamento haber nacido–repite una y otra vez, ahogando sus sentimientos en su interior más sus lágrimas reflejan de alguna u otra forma los sentimientos guardados en lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces sino quieres que te mate!–las duras declaraciones de su primo, logran mantener en silencio a su prima –incluso si lamentas haber nacido–se acerca a su prima, hincándose en su presencia y limpiando sus lágrimas –te protegeré cueste lo que cueste, es una promesa–enseñando su dedo meñique.

– ¿Eh?–Isabela por alguna razón desconocida, sintió subir los colores en diferentes matices por su rostro.

–hagamos una promesa… si alguien intenta lastimarnos, nosotros demostraremos de lo que somos capaces–trata de razonar con su pequeña prima.

–entiendo–entrelazando ambas meñiques –es una promesa–sonríe, bañada en lágrimas cristalinas que trata de detener sin éxito alguno.

–sigues siendo una llorona–trata de controlar los sentimientos revueltos de su adorada prima Isabela. Yukihina abrazó a Isabela, tratando de consolarla –Isabela… Lamento hacerte esto, más es necesario–cerrando los ojos, a la par que un brillo comienza a surgir en todo su esplendor, desde su pecho.

– ¿Qué… es… esto?–Isabela se sorprende al notar en su pecho, un hermoso collar cuyo corazón ensangrentado, asusta de sobre manera a la pequeña niña de 2 años.

–un regalo–se recarga de su hombro izquierdo –gracias por tu apoyo… Lamento hacerlo pero es por tu bien… "Retrocederán los años en ti, nacerás de un huevo, crecerás como humano y terminaras siendo vampiro… Eres el salvador de la tierra, no te equivoques hijo mío, enamórate de alguien que te corresponda y nunca te abandonara… Creo en ti… Isabela **la princesa abandonada**"–cae dulcemente al suelo, inconsciente.

–Yuki–su pecho comienza a destilar el mismo brillo que lentamente se aplaca en el propio Yukihina. El cabello achocolatado de Isabela, lentamente se decolora, hasta mostrarse blanco. Sus ojos tan llenos de vitalidad, ceden en gran medida conforme avanza hacia el exterior dicho brillo. Al ceder aquel mágico momento, Isabela cae al suelo, totalmente inconsciente –mamá…–pensó. Una dulce lágrima rodó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Ya no soy tu hogar

_**La flor y el demonio**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**2**_

_**Ya no soy tu hogar**_

Un rotundo silencio rodea a aquella hermosa damisela, entrada en las quince primaveras, aparentemente claro está. Dicha joven, danza de un lugar a otro, por aquel jardín muerto en vida. Una belleza peculiar, de aquellas a las cuales se encuentra una sola vez en la vida.

– Isabela  
Un señor, entrado en los treinta años. Cabello azabache, recogido en una coleta alta. Ojos carmín, cual gota de sangre de algún ser vivo. Traje de mayordomo, al más estilo antiguo, ya que incluso una corbata ancha, predomina.

– ¿Sucede algo, señor Nowaki?  
Miró al mayordomo, colocándole una frazada en el hombro.

– El gran rey demonio desea hablar sobre su futura visita a Kibou, mi señorita.

– ¿Finalmente el día llegó?  
Los ojos sin brillo alguno, opacos y prácticamente viviendo por vivir, bien toman cierto brillo, notorio, a comparación de aquel jardín muerto.

– Por supuesto. Mi amo desea tomar "precauciones" al permitirle tomar el viaje.  
Ante tal noticia, la belleza rara, bien puede despedirse de cierta libertad.

– Entiendo.  
Se levanta del suelo marchitado, sosteniendo con sus delicadas manos, el abrigo que recién fue colocado en su cuerpo frágil.

– Vamos, señorita.  
Ofrece vagamente su mano, dispuesto a guiarla por aquel camino vacío.

– Muchas gracias señor Nowaki.  
Acepta la mano que le fue proporcionada.

Ambos caminan por aquel jardín, antes lleno de plantas y la vitalidad más hermosa jamás vista. Ahora solo es un lugar muerto, donde la esperanza alguna vez existió, pero ahora solo la soledad se es vista en dicho lugar. Nowaki avanzó a paso lento, mirando de reojo a la bella compañía. Una belleza peculiar, cuyo atractivo yace en la parte delantera de su anatomía. Un atractivo que no deja perplejo a cualquier joven.

– Señor Nowaki  
El dulce cantar de la chiquilla, bien no deja perplejo a los demonios que la ven pasar. 

– ¿Sucede algo, señorita Isabela?  
Nowaki en ningún momento se digna a verla.

– ¿Vendrá conmigo Yuki?  
En sus ojos muertos, bien tiende a brotar de la nada un brillo especial. Brillo que inmediatamente Nowaki reconoció en alguna parte, más se dignó a no recordar aquel pasado que le atormenta.

– Me temo que carezco de dicha información señorita Isabela. Yukihina "el sicario de dios" es capitán del cuarto escuadrón. Tal vez en el pasado haya sido su familia, más ahora es su lacayo, no debe juntarse con gente de baja categoría, después de todo es la prometida del futuro señor demonio.  
Recordó con una sonrisa triunfante, dejando sumisa a Isabela en la soledad.

– Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de Eva?  
Volvió a adquirir dicho brillo, el cual perdió por momentos al enterarse que bien su adorado primo le acompañará como años atrás en sus aventuras.

– Señorita Isabela… ¿Acaso importa quién le acompañé? A final de cuentas solo va a una cosa… A morir.  
Nowaki se detuvo en seco, soltando la mano frágil de la bella adolescente en plena juventud. Le miró desafiante, encontrando un rostro carente de sentimientos y que recién comienza a entender cosas sobre la vida que le espera, mucho más allá de aquel cielo muerto.

– Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme… Sé perfectamente que mi sola existencia es algo que nunca debió suceder… No tienes que recordármelo cada que se le presenta la oportunidad, señor Nowaki.  
Dicho aquello, avanzó sin su compañía hacia la entrada de aquel enorme palacio, rodeado de estatuas de demonios. Subió las escaleras, abriendo aquella enorme puerta. Sonrió alegremente al ver al sujeto que le ha cuidado prácticamente desde su nacimiento.

– ¡Isabela!  
Exclamo el rey demonio. Un señor de apariencia madura, entrando en los 40 años. Largo cabello azabache, totalmente lacio y enredado en una coleta alta. Ojos escarlata, mostrando un brillo altanero al igual que su sonrisa. Su piel blanca, es cubierta por un traje de etiqueta, oscuro como su melena. Porte. Elegancia. Misterio. Superioridad. Una presencia potente que logra un efecto de inferioridad en los presentes.

– Daimon.  
Isabela bien se digna a mantener cierta distancia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el apuesto caballero que acompañada al rey demonio en su soledad.

– ¿"princesa abandonada"?  
Una voz conocida llama la atención de Isabela. Ambos quedan petrificados al verse.

– Yuki.  
Isabela no sale de su asombro al ver a Yukihina, alias "el sicario de dios", en su presencia y ya crecido. Lleva puesto el uniforme estándar del ejército demoníaco, notando una insignia que sobresale de su traje.

– Que reencuentro más emotivo.  
Aparece Nowaki por detrás, sorprendiendo al único miembro femenino del salón ante dicha acción.

– Deja las bromas Nowaki… Isabela y Yukihina no son más parientes, ¿o me equivoco, Yukihina?  
Dirige su hablar hacia el morocho de piel achocolatada.

– Como usted orden, amo.  
Yukihina hizo una débil reverencia, en señal de aceptación a dicha orden.

–… Si ese es tu deseo, sicario…  
Isabela mostró una actitud neutral, mirando cara a cara a su única familia. Negó en el acto ante tal pensamiento. A su ex familia.

– Bien Yukihina, te he llamado por una sola razón… Como sabrás, parte del tratado de paz que firme hace 15 años, es precisamente que los hijos de Hotaru y Gretel, ósea ustedes, asistan al internado Kibou durante los 3 años de requerimiento mínimo para que sean reconocidos como tales… Yukihina "sicario de dios" en calidad de "familiar de sangre" de Isabela "la princesa abandonada" que eres, además estas involucrado en el contrato…  
Yukihina le interrumpe.

– ¿Quiere que sea la niñera de Isabela?  
El morocho dijo secamente.

– ¡Exacto! Eres el indicado para el trabajo… Tu estilo de combate es perfecto, tanto defensivo como ofensivo, permaneces neutral en los momentos críticos, sin contar que puedes aprender cosas al lado de Isabela.  
Trata de convencerlo.

– Me temo que no soy el adecuado, ya que ella mato a mi madre.  
Yukihina no tuvo pelos en la lengua al decir aquello.

– Vamos Yukihina… ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho, "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él"?  
Dijo entre risas, sorprendiendo a Nowaki. ¿Acaso planea que el azabache acabe con la vida de su único pariente? No, existe una razón de mayor peso para que el gran rey demonio haga dicha tontería. 

– Mi madre me enseñó que si tengo un enemigo, debo enfrentarlo cara a cara… Durante 15 años, espere a este día.  
Coloca su mano sobre la espada que yace a su costado, enfundada.

– Nowaki.  
Daimon le llamó la atención.

– Si.  
Nowaki inmediatamente amenaza a Yukihina, para sorpresa de Isabela.

– Espera.  
Isabela le detuvo, siendo observada por todos.

– ¿Qué sucede, el amor de prima surgió de la nada?  
Daimon se echó a reír, una risa burlona por demás. Aunque muy en el fondo, yace preocupado, ya que si Isabela nunca perdió dicho sentimiento, bien sus planes se pueden ir a la basura.

– Tengamos un duelo a puño limpio, sicario.  
Isabela inmediatamente comienza a quitarse sus ropajes, quedando solamente en un conjunto bastante atrevido. Short y corsé en tono oscuro, dejando poco a la imaginación.

– ¿Qué gano con ello?  
Exigió saber, tratando de no ver las curvas de su prima. Si no le odiara a muerte por la fallecimiento de su madre, es capaz de tomarla ahí mismo y después atenerse a las consecuencias por sus actos. Se golpeó mentalmente ante dicho pensamiento.

– Simple… si pierdes, me acompañaras como mi "contratista"… Si pierdo, te doy mi vida.  
Isabela sonrió triunfante ante aquello.

–… De acuerdo…  
Yukihina tiró su arma, colocándose en pose de boxeo. Miró atentamente a su prima, quien no se mueve en lo absoluto. 

– Será mejor que empieces de una vez, temo lastimarte.  
Isabela carcajeo, sorprendiendo a ambos demonios. Claramente ella disfruta hacer sufrir a los demás. Más oculto dicho sentir tras una sonrisa amable, siempre preocupada por todos. Isabela "la princesa abandonada".

– En el pasado siempre fuiste una llorona… Al menos que realmente llegases a molestarte por mis "cuidados" extremos hacia ti, lograste demostrar fortaleza, más es diferente ahora.  
Yukihina finalmente se dignó a avanzar hacia la chica, claramente con intenciones de golpearla. 

– No hay diferencia alguna del ayer al mañana… ¡Salvo que a diferencia de cuando era niña, ahora si tengo la "resolución" de matarte!  
Isabela esquiva fácilmente el ataque de Yukihina, para luego depositar un gancho en la boca del estómago de su oponente, dejándolo sorprendido.

– Grave error al retar a Isabela a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo… Puede que no lo aparente, pero su fuerza es exagerada.  
Daimon recordó en voz alta.

– Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.  
Yukihina yace en el suelo, mientras Isabela posa su pie derecho sobre el trasero del chico.

– Perdiste… Eres mi "contratista"… Sicario…  
Sonrió triunfante ante dicho acto. Bien. Es el comienzo de un extraño "acuerdo" entre dos personas que alguna vez se amaron, pero ahora solo se consideran a sí mismos extraños en este mundo tan vacío, donde para bien o para mal, están juntos.

–… Como ordene… Mi ama…  
Yukihina mordió el labio inferior tras haber dicho aquello. Enserio esa mocosa pagara por dicha humillación. Tal es su coraje, que no sintió a Isabela, acercarse a su oído.

– Sicario… Una vez que cumpla los diez siséis años, tomaras con fuerza tu arma y apuñalaras mi corazón sin dudar… Cuando ese día llegue, rezare por tu felicidad.  
Isabela se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Yukihina sumergido en su pensamiento ante tales palabras. Cogió su ropa, caminando hacia la escalera más próxima. Sonrió débilmente. Sí. Sus recuerdos de aquel pasado lleno de felicidad al por mayor, bien puede regresar si se lo propone.

– En ese caso… Sicario es el "contratista".  
Recalcó la situación final al aire, haciendo enfurecer al rey demonio en el acto.

– Solo es por su bien… Retírate Yukihina.  
Ordenó, siendo obedecido por el moreno.

– Perdone mi atrevimiento amo… ¿Por qué precisamente a la persona que más le odia? Le matara claro está, ante la mínima oportunidad que se le presente.  
Nowaki trata de razonar dicha situación con su amo y señor de todo aquello.

– Nowaki… "La venganza no es otra cosa salvo el camino sencillo de autodestrucción de uno mismo para uno mismo"… Esas fueron alguna vez las palabras de Gretel… Muy en el fondo, ese ángel de la muerte siempre quiso lo mejor para su única familia.  
Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó de su trono, caminando hacia la puerta más cercana sin detenerse.

.

.

.

– Hey Isabela.  
Yukihina abre la puerta, encontrando a la bella dama, recién acaba de salir de la ducha. El morocho ni se inmuto ante el escultural cuerpo de su prima, cubierto por una toalla solamente y dejando poco a la imaginación.

– ¿qué quieres? Deja cambiarme en santa paz.  
Isabela se acercó a su closet, donde saco solamente una blusa de tirantes, color beige, y un short blanco. Abrió un cajón, encontrando su ropa interior, en tono negro.

– Nada que venga de ti, salvo respuestas.  
Yukihina se sonrojó levemente al ver a su prima, quitarse la toalla que rodea su figura y dejar a la vista su cuerpo al natural.

– ¿Qué clase de respuestas estas buscando, para que vengas a mis aposentos y veas mi desnudo cuerpo?  
Isabela le encaró, sintiendo una flama ardiente encenderse en su interior al sentir la mirada de su primo. Inconscientemente se cubrió la entrepierna.

– ¿Por qué a esa edad, porque no antes?  
Yukihina se acercó, empujando a su prima hacia la cama que yace en el centro de aquella habitación. Isabela cayó, ahogando un gritillo ante el presente dolor, debido a fuerza que ejerce el moreno sobre sus muñecas.

– Sicario me lastimas.  
Isabela trata de zafarse, sin éxito alguno.

– ¡Dime! O tomare lo más preciado para una chica.  
Esto último lo dice, tras lamer suavemente el cuello de aquella virgen. Una corriente eléctrica recorre el cuerpo de ambos al instante.

– Si ese es el acuerdo para que no averigües más de lo debido por tu cuenta, de acuerdo.  
Isabela inmediatamente cambio de lugares. Yukihina reaccionó tarde, ya que yace a merced de ella. Sin deberla ni temerla, Isabela muerde su labio inferior, dejando brotar el líquido carmín. Instantáneamente prueba el fruto prohibido al posar sus labios sobre aquella carne virgen.

Silencio total. Yukihina nunca se esperó que realmente firmara el contrato con él, ya que eso impide que ambos dejen de sentir algo más por los demás y se protejan hasta la muerte. Isabela cortó el contacto, dejando un camino de saliva en el proceso.

– ¿Eso fue tu lengua?  
Fue lo único que logró decir Yukihina, totalmente avergonzado.

– Ahora eres mi sirviente… Yukihina "sicario de dios".  
Isabela se sentó encima del chico, dejando al aire libre sus senos y parte de su anatomía.

–… A esa edad tu poder será liberado ¿verdad?  
Yukihina miró cada curva de su prima.

– Así es… El sello que mantiene mi lado titán al margen, se rompe lentamente… Me temo que a partir del verano, se notara lo que soy en realidad. Aunque eso lo sabes perfectamente.  
Finalmente se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que su primo pueda salir de su "prisión". Yukihina intentó alejarse, más la pérdida de equilibrio de su parte, logra que caiga nuevamente encima de su prima.

– Señorita Isabela.  
Nowaki abre la puerta, encontrando a ambos en una posición no muy dichosa que digamos. Isabela recostada en la cama, totalmente desnuda, a merced de Yukihina y mirando a Nowaki con indiferencia.

– Señor Nowaki… ¿Se le ofrece algo? Tiene la cara pálida.  
Isabela soltó aquello como si su posición fuera algo normal para todos.

– Nowaki esto…  
Yukihina se aleja de su prima, resbalando nuevamente en el proceso y cayendo con fuerza sobre ella, dejando su rostro entre los senos de Isabela y aspirar sin querer su aroma de mujer.

– Sicario…  
El rostro de Nowaki demuestra molestia. 

.

.

.

Continuara…

Bien, este es el comienzo de los días de este par de primos. A diferencia de las otras historias, esta es más personal, ya que las personalidades son de personas que realmente conozco en verdad, en especial la personalidad de Joshua, al cual realmente amo, es mi personaje favorito, en serio, bueno me retiro, continuare mis historias como se debe.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	4. Las lagrimas de la princesa

_**La flor y el demonio**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**3**_

_**Las lágrimas de la princesa abandonada**_

Un carruaje se detuvo, frente aquel enorme castillo, estilo Drácula. La puerta de dicho transporte, se abrió súbitamente, dejando ver a Isabela, usando un bello kimono blanco, sin adorno alguno en apariencia. Nowaki hace presencia, otorgándole su mano a la chica, ayudándole a descender del carruaje con facilidad. Isabela accede a tal ayuda, descendiendo con elegancia, bajo el mirar del cuerpo estudiantil. Yukihina es el siguiente en bajar, siendo observado por las bellas damas que avanzan a paso lento pero seguro a su nuevo hogar. El moreno lleva una simple yukata, conservadora de un tono oscuro, que se mezcla hasta cierto punto con su tez achocolatada.

Así que finalmente ha llegado el día en el cual ese vástago se prepare para cumplir la parte de su trato.  
Susurran voces que no saben nada de la verdad oculta tras la guerra. 

Qué vergüenza, ¿acaso no sabe que esta institución asisten personas inocentes?  
Las señoras que vienen a dejar a sus hijos, murmuran ante el paso erguido de Isabela. 

Pobre sicario, mira que terminar siendo el niñero de esa mocosa.  
Las chicas que notan la presencia de Yukihina, susurran a sus espaldas y lo ven como un alma indefensa que tiene la desdicha de sacrificar muchas cosas por el "bien de la humanidad". 

Señorita Isabela, joven Yukihina… Me temo que a partir de ahora, estarán solos… –mirando a Yukihina– Cuida bien a la señorita, después de todo el Rey demonio te eligió especialmente a ti para dicho trabajo… Deposito su confianza en ti, no lo defraudes –entregando las maletas a sus respectivos dueños–… Lamento los inconvenientes.  
Sin decir alguna otra palabra de aliento, decide marcharse con el poco orgullo que le queda desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Hey princesa –sosteniendo sus maletas como puede– debemos alcanzar a los demás, las puertas se cerraran a media noche.  
Sin otra cosa que decir, avanza a su propio paso. Acercándose cada vez más hacia la enorme entrada de aquel castillo tan atractivo, rodeado de lo que parece ser gárgolas. 

Eres cruel –caminando a su lado, asustando a Yukihina–, ¿qué clase de caballero deja atrás a una dama, cargando un equipaje pesado?  
Isabela carga sus maletas sin problema alguno, ante el mirar sorprendido-aterrado de todo mundo. 

Dudo que alguien cuya fuerza es suficiente para darme una paliza a puño limpio, encima de todo pueda someterme con facilidad en la cama y cargue una maleta que pesa alrededor de ciento cincuenta kilogramos, pueda ser catalogada como una "dama".  
Yukihina escupe con amargura, aunque al mismo tiempo con ironía mezclada con burla. Isabela inflo sus mofletes en señal de cierta molestia. 

Disculpen –ambos voltean al origen de la voz–, creo que es de mala educación levantar la voz.

Un joven de aparentes disiente años. Cabello castaño oscuro, corte estilo militar. Ojos azul celeste, tan transparentes que puedes reflejarte en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo guardan un secreto oscuro. Lleva puesta una yukata del mismo color que la de Yukihina, cuya diferencia es una insignia cuyo grabado es un halcón. Lleva sandalias estilo japonés, destacando el hecho que no usa calcetines, dejando ver parte de su tez albina. 

Lo sentimos Joshua-senpai –Yukihina hace una reverencia–… Oye mocosa, hazlo también.  
Toma desprevenida a Isabela, sujetándola con fuerza y obligándola a imitarlo en su acción. Al instante yace en el suelo, con un profundo sangrado saliendo de su cabeza y siendo cubierto por sus propias maletas. 

No vuelvas a tocarme.  
Tras aquella simple amenaza, Isabela avanza hacia el castillo, cargando sin dificultad aparente sus cosas y siendo atacada por los rumores de su pasado. 

Vaya Yuki-chan, siempre haciendo comentarios que lastiman a las personas, puede y sea la principal razón por la cual aún no tengas contratista.  
Joshua le ofrece su mano, ayudándolo a reponerse. 

Puede y tengas razón Joshua-senpai, aunque he de admitir que esta vez te has equivocado –suspira– después de todo hace no más de veinticuatro horas firme un contrato con "Isabela la princesa abandonada" –señalando a su prima. 

¿Eh? –se sorprende visualmente– ¿Me estás diciendo que firmaste un "contrato" con la persona que más odias en el mundo? –Le sujeta por su yukata y lo fuerza a mirarlo–, ¿Tan débil de voluntad eres?  
Joshua trata de sacarle la verdad. Al instante siguiente, tanto Yukihina como Joshua están en el suelo, con un profundo sangrado y siendo pisados por Isabela. 

Vuelves a tocar a mi familia y te mato…  
Isabela sujeta a ambos por sus yukatas, jalándolos con una sola mano y usando la otra para cargar sus maletas. 

¡Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de tal forma, mocosa!  
Joshua trata de zafarse, sin éxito alguno. 

No gastes tus energías, someter a las personas usando su fuerza es su pasatiempo favorito… A final de cuentas es lo mismo que Hotaru, una salvaje.  
Yukihina habló sin pensar. 

… Puede y tengas razón –se detuvo, con la vista hacia el suelo–… 

Claro que si, después de to…  
Yukihina guardó silencio al ver el rostro de Isabela. En apariencia su expresión no cambio mucho, salvo el hecho de que sus ojos carentes de vida, derraman lágrimas cristalinas, las cuales caen dulcemente en el rostro sorprendido de ambos jóvenes. 

Hey princesa…–Joshua trata de consolarla, más es lanzado hacia la puerta con fuerza, junto a Yukihina. Solo puede observar dolorido el partir de Isabela, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. 

Yukihina trata de seguirla, más su cuerpo resintió el golpe con mayor fuerza, a causa de su poca resistencia. Miró a Joshua, ya repuesto del golpe y dirigiéndose hacia donde se fue su prima. Yukihina se levanta con pereza, tomando las maletas del suelo como puede y avanzando hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

Joshua se detiene, encontrando a Isabela, sentada en la arena y mirando el hermoso mar, cubierto por un exquisito paisaje de estrellas tan brillantes tal cual sueños en pleno apogeo. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se acerca lentamente, sentándose al lado de la chica. Mira de reojo a su ahora compañera, la cual solo mantiene su mirar en el mismo lugar, sin expresión facial en apariencia, aunque las lagrimas no dejan de ceder.

¿Vienes a preguntarme por que lastime a Yuki? –Isabela rompió el silencio, sin apartar la mirada de aquel infinito horizonte. 

No –venita palpitante– Vengo a preguntarte –le sujeta de los cachetes, jalándolos sin piedad–… ¡Por que arrastraste a Yuki-chan a la guerra! 

Auch eso duele –trata de zafarse– ¡Deja mis mofletes, Joshua! –pellizcando el costado del morocho–. 

–riéndose– ¡Auch déjame primero! –le mira desafiante, manteniendo una sonrisa traviesa– deja –mirando con deleite los pucheros de la chica. 

–le mira, fingiendo enojo– no –apretando con mas fuerza. 

Deja o te muerdo –se acerca peligrosamente a su oreja–… Isabela… 

–puchero– Joshua –lo mira fijamente–… Tú…

Isabela se le acerca, invadiendo el espacio personal de su amigo. Toma la mano derecha de Joshua, llevándola hasta su pecho, aferrándola con suavidad, cierra los ojos ante la acción, mitigando su vergüenza ante el acto. La brisa sopla, moviendo los largos cabellos de Isabela, ocultando sutilmente el sonrojo que se asoma por sus mejillas. Ante la cercanía hacia aquella parte del cuerpo femenino tan llamativo, el rostro de Joshua se torna en matices rojizos, y por lo tanto, oculta su rostro en los bien formados senos de Isabela, sorprendiéndola.

Tú… –mirando a Joshua, avergonzado–… ¿Estas nervioso ante mi cercanía? –el chico mueve la cabeza, asintiendo– ¿Todavía no te recuperas de tu ginofobia? –el chico niega con la cabeza– De acuerdo, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo–sonríe sutilmente. 

–el chico se aleja, mirándola– ¿Hacer que cosa?... 

Mover tu cabeza –se sonroja– se sintió extraño aquí –señala sin querer su entrepierna. 

–los colores suben nuevamente– ¡Deja de hacer bromas sobre sexo! –vuelve a atacara sus mejillas. 

Deja de atacar mis mejillas y lo haré –se zafa, acercándose de más a su oreja y mordiéndola sutilmente. 

Suéltame–habló seriamente Joshua, sorprendiendo de alguna forma a Isabela –Escucha Isabela… Puede y tenga ginofobia pero…–toma por los hombros a Isabela, alejándola de su espacio personal y sorprendiéndola, dado que usualmente no levanta la voz a las mujeres –sigo siendo un hombre–el sonrojo en sus mejillas es mas vivo que nunca –y como tal, tengo ciertas "necesidades" –lo aceptó, avergonzado. 

De acuerdo –suspiró, resignada– Por cierto –mirando a los alrededores– ¿Dónde estamos?–mirando a su compañero, dudosa. 

Estamos en la playa privada del internado "Kibou" –suspira, cansado– El internado militar mas grande del planeta, cabe aclarar… Fue creado especialmente por la directora y Daimon-sama precisamente como símbolo de paz –se levanta, sacudiendo la arena de su yukata y ofreciéndole la mano a la chica– aunque no es más que un lugar donde conviven los híbridos engendrados a lo largo de estos años, con el propósito de entrenarlos para la guerra. 

–pensativa– Ya veo… –toma la mano de Joshua, levantándose con el mayor cuidado posible, del suelo– Ne Joshua –el chico le mira, sorprendido– ¿Tienes un contratista? –pregunta apenada, bajando la mirada en reflejo a ello. 

–pensativo– La verdad no… He estado sin contratista desde que ingrese al internado –mirando a la chica– Yuki-chan me contó que recientemente se volvió tu contratista ¿acaso es verdad? –nota como la fuerza que ejerce en el agarre, aumenta por parte de su compañera –se enojo ¿por qué? – pensó el chico, más lo dejó pasar. 

Fue mi último recurso, dado que si no venía acompañada, probablemente el tratado se rompería –dijo nostálgica– ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? –mirándolo de reojo. 

–ignorando la atención de su compañera– A decir verdad me sorprendió bastante… Yuki-chan siempre quiso tener como contratista a Mariel-san, dado que esta enamorado de ella–mirando a la chica– ¿Por qué Daimon-sama le pidió ese favor especialmente a Yuki-chan? Es una locura–caminando lentamente, guiando a la chica por aquella extensa playa, iluminada por un cielo estrellado y sutiles luciérnagas que deambulan por la playa. 

No lo sé –dijo, mirando el agarre del chico con mucha atención– Si te incomoda, puedes soltarme, ya no soy una niña– dijo entre risas, mas su expresión denota tristeza. 

–sonriendo– Isabela –se detiene, mirándola y notando cuan afligida esta– No importa cuantos años pasen o si llegamos a separarnos –sonrisa traviesa– Siempre voy a sostener tu mano, tal cual solía hacerlo en el pasado –entrelazando sus dedos– siempre y cuando no sea para entregarte a un hombre –tono molesto– Si un hombre quiere tu mano en matrimonio, primero –lentamente, una espada se materializa en su mano libre– tendrá que pelear en un duelo a muerte conmigo –esto ultimo, lo dice con un tono siniestro. Todo un padre cuando se trata de Isabela, dirían algunos. Ya mas tranquilo, hizo desaparecer la espada recién invocada.

Isabela lo miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿Joshua es capaz de matar a quien quiera que se acerque con segundas intenciones, nada amables para su integridad? Es… Inesperado de su parte. Si bien Joshua "el ángel sin alas" e Isabela "la princesa abandonada" son amigos de la infancia, y siempre fue algo sobre protector con ella, a tal grado de entrenar lo suficiente y golpear al mismo Rey de los demonios frente a todo el ejercito demoniaco, con tal de que ella estuviese lo más tranquila posible con su vida, no puede calificar como si realmente fuera alguien extremadamente protector. Es decir, Joshua solo es su amigo de la infancia, el chico le acompañó la mayor parte de su vida, quien la hizo reír cuando lo único que podía era llorar, le abrazo cada vez que lo necesitara, la escuchó sin pedir nada a cambio, aprendió a cocinar a temprana edad con el objetivo de hacerle cada año un rico pastel y festejar su cumpleaños. Eso es ser un amigo ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué Yukihina está tanto en sus pensamientos? ¿Su primo es más importante que su amigo? Negó energéticamente ante aquel pensamiento tan ridículo.

Yukihina "el sicario de dios" bien puede ser su primo, su única familia en aquel planeta donde lo único que le pueden dedicar a su persona no es más que un profundo odio. Sin embargo fue la sonrisa desinteresada, sus tratos hacia ella y el hecho de que él no la odia, sino todo lo contrario, la adora como a una hija, el hecho de que Isabela haya decidido ir a esa academia, entrenar lo suficiente como para que en el momento de su cumpleaños diez siséis, pueda pelear codo con codo al lado de Joshua, y devolverle de alguna forma todas las primeras experiencias que ha tenido a su lado.

Sonrió tiernamente ante su deducción. Si. Puede y Yukihina sea su familia, la única que tiene en este mundo. Más ha decidido proteger a Joshua, simplemente por ser él mismo. Yukihina estuvo en su infancia a su lado, entrenándola en lo que podía, aunque claramente desperdicio su oportunidad, al tomar por camino el deseo de vengar la muerte de su amada madre. El presente es lo importante, alguna vez escuchó ese consejo y bien puede encajar en este asunto. Isabela miró la espalda de su compañero de travesuras, entendiendo finalmente donde es su lugar. Entendiendo a quien debe proteger en realidad, aún a costa de su vida de ser necesario.

¿Por qué tan callada? – finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio. 

–Suspiró– solo estoy reflexionando sobre mi futuro –aquello sorprendió de alguna forma a Joshua. 

¿Enserio? Es raro de ti, dado que siempre haces lo que quieres sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos –riendo– ¿A que conclusión llegaste? –le preguntó, sin dejar de caminar. Un tic nervioso apareció en su frente. Esa playa esta alejada de total civilización, sin contar que al mismo tiempo es una zona de entrenamiento y muy peligrosa para dejar que una novata como Isabela, ande deambulando por ahí sin supervisión adulta. Sonrió ante su pensamiento. ¿Enserio esa chica, odiada por muchos por el simple hecho de haber nacido, es tan importante en su pequeño corazón? Es una broma cruel, hasta cierto punto. 

–sonriente– A la conclusión de a quien debo proteger–sonrió triunfante ante su deducción. 

–tono de sorpresa– ¿Enserio, y bien a quien vas a proteger? –rio internamente al suponer que decidió proteger a Yukihina, dado que siempre quiso arreglar las cosas con su primo hermano. 

Veamos… –sonriendo tiernamente– He decidido protegerte Joshua–afirmó seriamente. 

El mencionado detuvo su andar, volteando a verla nuevamente. El rostro de Isabela, es cubierto por sus mechones, más el sonrojo es notorio, cortesía de sus orejas y cuello. Una brillante idea vino a su mente. Jaló a Isabela hacia su persona en un rápido movimiento, pasó su mano libre por la cintura de la chica en espera de la reacción de Isabela. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver cuan sonrojada yace la chica por sus atenciones.

Tartamudeando –J-o-s-h-u-a –su rostro, cubierto de matices rojizos, prácticamente se vuelve un horno andante. Baja su cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna. 

–Pensativo– No me digas que… –notando las reacciones de la chica, incomoda por tales atenciones– ya veo –la suelta, sonriendo sutilmente– Ella nunca ha sido expuesta a sentimientos humanos, por lo cual sus propias emociones se han apagado hasta cierto punto…Tiene emociones más no logra reaccionar a ellas– analiza cuidadosamente a su amiga. 

¿Joshua? –aprieta ligeramente la mano del chico, llamando su atención. 

Mirando cuan preocupada esta Isabela –ne Isabela… Si logró curarme de mi ginofobia en este año… –suelta su mano, le encara y hace una reverencia– ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? – pregunta seriamente, dejando sorprendida a la chica. 

¿"Cita"? – tartamudea, dudosa. 

Así es… –le mira a los ojos– Si logró curarme de mi ginofobia, quiero ser tu primera cita–dijo seguro de sí mismo. 

¿Curarte de tu enfermedad en menos de un año? ¡Es imposible! –sin querer, sujeta su mano y la lleva a su pecho –apenas y soportas mi presencia ¿cómo? –nota cuan avergonzado esta el chico. Se sorprendió. Joshua usualmente soporta sus caricias, hasta cierto punto. Después bien pierde la paciencia y tiende a atacar a quienes lo rodean como medio de sacar sus frustraciones. Sin querer recordó la primera vez que se conocieron. 

.

.

.

-Mundo demoniaco, 10 años atrás-

Una hermosa niña, camina de un lado a otro, por aquel hermoso jardín. Lleno de flores, tan vivas y capaces de traer una infinita paz a quien vea aquel jardín casi idílico. Su largo cabello danza a los compas del viento, finas hebras color caoba se mezclan con la naturaleza vivida. Un par de hermosos ojos, cuyo color difiere uno del otro. El derecho, de una profunda aguamarina, el izquierdo de un ámbar tan fino que es difícil no saborearlo como a la exquisita miel que las abejas ofrecen como pago por dejarlas vivir. Su tez, tan suave y tersa al contacto físico, que en años porvenir bien puede tener la suerte de ser cortejada por varios pretendientes. Un aura que denota soledad, lo cual ínsita de alguna forma a acercarse a esa pequeña y descubrir cada uno de sus secretos.

Sin embargo, las pocas personas que le rodean, más bien le mirar con desprecio, como si su sola existencia causara tanto dolor en el mundo. Como si no fuese querida por nadie más que aquel ser de pensamientos corruptos, que destruyó años atrás casi el mundo humano en venganza hacia el hombre que le arrebató el amor de la madre de esa pequeña.

Desde la lejanía, un pequeño, vestido con short negro, camisa blanca de manga larga, un saco a juego con aquella ropa y zapatos oscuros; observa a la pequeña, juntando las flores en completa soledad. Su cabello castaño, ligeramente largo y de un lacio envidiable, danza gracias a la brisa del viento, sus ojos, cuyo peculiar color es similar a los de la bella dama. Derecho cubierto por un parche, izquierdo café oscuro y un tatuaje en forma de águila cerca de este. El pequeño, sintiendo una curiosidad jamás experimentada antes, decidió acercarse a la pequeña, quien parece divertirse con el solo hecho de juntar flores.

–Se acerca por detrás– ¿Qué haces? –pregunta curioso al ver como la niña ni se inmuta a su habla. 

–Voltea a verlo, dejando sus hermosos ojos al descubierto– Recogiendo flores– contesto con un mirar curioso. 

¿Qué clase de flores son? –se hinca al lado de la niña. 

Son jazmines –se las enseña– ¿Quieres una flor? –pregunta apenada, extendiendo su mano con una de su repertorio –soy Isabela "la princesa abandonada" ¿y tu? –pregunta seriamente. 

–toma la flor, sus dedos rozan y se sonroja ante el contacto– Soy Joshua "el ángel sin alas" –se presenta– ¿cómo te llamas? –se sienta a su lado. 

Isabela "la princesa abandonada" –bajó tímidamente su rostro. 

¿Eres la hija de Hotaru "la humana" y "El conde de Montecristo"? –ante tal pregunta, la pequeña bajó su mirar, denotando tristeza. Al verla así, el niño sintió culpa y decidió animarla –No estés triste–le toma de las manos, sonriendo –No quieres mostrarle ese lado a tu amigo ¿verdad? –sonríe alegremente –seamos amigos Isabela–la abraza efusivamente.

De repente se ven rodeados por un grupo numeroso de soldados. Joshua miró aterrado el como un apuesto caballero, de gran porte y elegancia, se acerca con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Su largo cabello azabache, cae sutilmente por aquella espalda. Sus ojos, de un profundo escarlata, denotan superioridad por doquier. Un galán cuya presencia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rendirse ante sus encantos y obedecerlo sin chistar. Su traje negro, le queda a la perfección.

Veo que tienes nueva compañía Isabela–el misterioso caballero se sienta al costado de Joshua y le ofrece su mano –soy Daimon el gran Rey Demonio–se presenta con aires de grandeza. 

Mucho gusto Daimon-sama, soy Joshua "el ángel sin alas" –se presenta con nerviosismo. 

Daimon –habla Isabela, mirándolo seriamente. 

¿Si Isabela-chan? –sonríe tiernamente. 

Lárgate, estoy platicando con Joshua –dijo secamente, para luego levantarse, tomar al niño de la mano y patear fuertemente la cara de Daimon, lanzándolo hacia el ejercito, derribándolos –no estorbes– mira con desdén al demonio pura sangre. 

–Nervioso– Isabela no debes… –pausa con asombro al ver llorar a Daimon tal cual niño chiquito. 

¡ISABELA NO SEAS CRUEL! –gritó a todo pulmón y usando un tono chillón en su voz, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. 

Daimon-sama –se acerca un niño piel achocolatada, facciones tan finas que en años por venir bien puede pasar por un ser bellamente andrógino. Lleva el uniforme estándar del ejercito, más una insignia que claramente demuestra su rango como capitán de un escuadrón. Cabello negro azulado, ojos similares a los de Isabela y un rostro más bien serio –No debe actuar de forma tan infantil, después de todo estamos celebrando su victoria contra los humanos–dijo seriamente, tratando de razonar con el demonio. 

¡Una guerra en la cual tu madre fue una víctima más de una masacre total, no debe festejarse cada año! –Isabela estalló en ira. Al instante un hermoso par de alas espirituales surgen de su espalda, sus ojos brillan intensamente y un tornado de aire surge de la nada, protegiéndola junto a Joshua. 

¡Isabela-sama fue suficiente! –se acerca un mayordomo, con un par de espadas y dispuesta a matarla de ser necesario. 

¡Detente Nowaki-san! –el moreno va tras el mayordomo. 

¡Fue suficiente! –Joshua le suelta un puñetazo a Isabela, rompiendo su concentración y disipando todo el poder que liberó. Isabela se desmaya al instante, más el chico alcanzo a sostenerla de la cintura. Suspiró. ¿Enserio esa niña, frágil e indefensa en apariencia, es la última salvación del mundo tal cual lo conocen? Una parte de sí se calmó… Una en la cual sabe que por ella… Por ella daría la vida.

-Tiempo real-

Isabela sonrió ante el recuerdo. Resignada a su destino, pero más que nada al hecho de que Joshua es capaz de superar su miedo por estar a su lado, decidió relajarse y tomarse su tiempo en aquel paradisiaco lugar. Miró a su compañero, quien perdió el conocimiento por estar tocando mucho tiempo su bien formado cuerpo. Decidió descansar, por lo cual se acercó al árbol más próximo, donde se sentó entre las raíces de aquel monumento de la naturaleza. Apoyó el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo sobre el suyo, mientras se recarga con sutileza sobre el enorme tronco. Miró a Joshua, quien descansa tranquilamente, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la chica. Sonrió sutilmente ante dicho acto.

Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes –besa sutilmente los labios del chico, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse más de lo debido. El cansancio la venció, por lo cual se rindió ante Morfeo. Isabela se recargó de la cabeza de Joshua, descansando pacíficamente –Dejaría todo por estar a tu lado… Aunque me cueste la vida–susurro, sonriendo felizmente.

.

.

.

Continuara…

¡Finalmente acabe el capítulo! A decir verdad me tarde porque últimamente he estado muy distraída, pero ya regrese (feliz, dando brincos por doquier) –genial volviste a tomar– moo Joshua (le da un golpe y le aplica una llave) –auch suele– deja de actuar tan frio si somos grandes amigos –me niego a ser amigo de una borracha como tú– (toda emo en una esquina, dibujando circulitos) –como esta borracha, supongo que me despediré en su lugar–.

–Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen sus historias, por muy extrañas que parezcan. A la vez que una disculpa, dado que hoy la persona en la cual está basada mi personalidad, la hizo llorar y decidió emborracharse a más no poder, aun sabiendo que no tolera el licor…. Puede y no sirva de mucho, más realmente les agradezco por leerla. Espero y les guste como termina (se va) –.

Firma: (solo por hoy) Joshua "el ángel sin alas".


End file.
